Primogénito
by Monica Barcenas
Summary: Pudo verlos, unos ojos verdes y asombrosamente bellos, iluminados por la resplandeciente luz de el sol de verano.


Primogénito...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...¤...Disclaimer : Ni Naruto, su historia original, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia aquí escrita es de mi total autoría...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§¡Hola!, aquí pasando de nuevo, esta vez por el cumpleaños de Sasuke-Kun, le deseo muchas felicidades, bellisima portada, los invito de paso a leer y comentar "Negro ónix", tengo algunos proyectos en mente, que me encantaría compartir con vosotros, ¡Viva el SasuSaku! Nos leemos. ...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...§

-Otosan... ¡Otosan! - Retumbaban palabras en sus oídos, eran más que palabras un intento de pronunciación.

-Sasuke-Kun - Pudo verlos, unos ojos verdes y asombrosamente bellos, iluminados por la resplandeciente luz de el sol de verano, cuando al fin reconocío donde se hallaba parpadeo un par de veces, y recupero la movilidad de su cuerpo, unas pequeñas manos le acariciaban el pecho, y alaban de su dedo.

Era su hijo, un lindo bebé de apenas un año, en su cara veiase reflejado a sí mismo en la infancia, los único que diferenciaba a su primogénito de él eran aquellos ojos, claros, reflectores de todo tipo de emociones, inundados de alegria, verdes, como los de su amada esposa. Por que el la amaba, más de lo que podía amar a sus propias habilidades más de lo que podía adorar a la palabra 'Chikara' (poder).Y todo eso logró llegar a ser, por un solo motivo, por fé, por que el y ella tubierón fé, para lograr crear una familia, para ser felices, ellos afrontarón todo un camino lleno de dificultades, lucharón contra las adversidades, contra el odio, el poder, y la venganza, deshicierón la distancia que amenazaba con destruir la vida de ambos, que aseguraba su infelicidad.

-Sakura, Itachi...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-Kun! - Gritó la pelirosa entusiasmada, - Itachi-Chan dale el regalo a papá - El pequeño primogénito tomó torpemente un apetitoso tomate y lo entregó a Sasuke, que aún lo veía temeroso, consiente de la fragilidad que significaba tener esa edad.

-Gracias - Dijó el hombre, su cumpleaños, era una bella manera de cumplir un año más, ahora tenía 20 años, un hijo, una esposa, un trabajo, dinero, una casa, amor, pasión, una familia, apoyo, y amigos, después de años de dolor, perdidas y rencor, su vida había tomado la dirección correcta, no podía decir que no temía volver a perderlo todo, pero tampoco dejaría de disfrutar de esa felicidad por miedo, todo en esta vida debia disfrutarse hasta su fin, cada segundo. Sakura, le había enseñado a volver a amar, a confiar, a desvanecer el odio por si mismo.

Flash Back

-Sasuke-Kun... Ahh - La banca piel de la Haruno se erizaba con cada toque espontáneo de el Uchiha, su cuello estaba húmedo, debido a los besos que él le proporcionaba.

-Sakura - Como un suspiro él pronunciaba su nombre, quería amarla con cada fibra de su ser, hacerla suya una y otra vez - Quiero hacerte el amor, deseo estar dentro de ti - Conseguía darle un tono en demasia provocativo y subyugador.

Besó, con falta de experiencia , la línea de separación entre un seno y otro, con la lengua delineo un pezón mientras una de sus manos masajeaba la intimidad de Sakura, arrancando gemidos provenientes de aquella garganta que le descontrolaba, que hacia que la detestase, pero a su vez hacianlo sentir vivo a pesar de todo. -Sasuke-Kun, sólo, sólo si aún no te has entregado a nadie - Era justo, intercambiar una pureza por otra.-Es un si - Sasuke continúo con su recorrido, ella, la única mujer a la que más que desear, necesitaba pertenecer, nada los retenia, todas las cadenas que una vez los habian atado, habianse ó en ella, suavemente, y luego, procurando no herirla, se adentro más aplicando mayor fuerza destrozando el hímen, y acabando a su vez con los centímetros que aún los separaban.

Fué un grito que lo hizo parar y observar a la dueña de este, se hallaba perfectamente, moviendo las caderas, jadeante y sonrojada, comprendío que quería continuar, y eso solo significaba una cosa, podía hacerla feliz, movío su cuerpo adentrandose una y otra vez, aprovechando el producto de su exitación siendo consumida por tal estrechez. Algo en la punta de su miembro cambió, y una descarga de electricidad inundo el cuerpo de ambos, habían alcanzado el fin de su acto , más que de lujuria y pasión, amor.

Fin del Flash Back.

Alguna, vez ella pidió a una estrella fugaz la felicidad infinita para todos sus seres amados, Sasuke sonrió ante el recuerdo de su primera vez, y tambien cuando recordó que una semana después se encontraba recibiendo la noticia de que sería padre.

-Sasuke-Kun, te tengo una sorpresa - Itachi y Sasuke miraban a la pelirosa con sierta inclinación en dirección al frente y una expresión de intriga idéntica - Quería desirtelo antes, pero preferí estar segura de ello para evitar confusiones, y bueno, ayer me lo confirmarón, vamos, a tener otro hijo.

-¿Otro, voy a tener otro hijo? ¿Seré padre de nuevo?... - El pelinegro levantó la tela que cubría el bientre de la pelirosa y lo acaricío - Gracias.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-Kun!

-¡Otrosan ome... Omedeto... Otanjoubi! - Apenas balbuceante, pero con un corazón lleno de pureza, ese era su primogénito, y el lo amaba, como amaba a Sakura, por que eran su familia, por que estarían con el a su lado por siempre, un abrazo, fue su unión, lo que demostró su amor.

Fin.

§...¤...¤...¤...§...¤...¤...¤

Bien, un pequeño drable, ¿Reviews?.

Gracias.


End file.
